


A Friendly Gesture

by Hollyspacey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is it you kids are calling it nowadays? Friends with benefits? We’re already friends, let’s just add some benefits.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sick and miserable all week, so here, have some Tony/Darcy smut. :)

Darcy looked around the room and nodded, pleased with herself for finding the perfect place to avoid everyone. Jane was semi-well-rested and was squared away in her lab one floor down, supplied with plenty of protein bars and coffee. Tony was tucked away sleeping, and Bruce had brewed some of his calming tea and would likely be heading to bed himself. For all intents and purposes, Darcy was free.

She sat on the floor wedged between the couch and the coffee table in Tony's lab, trying to put a dent in a bottle of cheap vodka Natasha had left at her apartment at some point. The goal for the night was to hide her sad, mopey self away from the world. Friday had queued up her sad playlist at her request, and she allowed herself to just space out. 

The sound of her Damien Rice song changing to a loud AC/DC track broke her out of her reverie. She peeped around the side of the couch to see Tony standing at the lab entrance, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "Should I ask what you're doing here or should I just use my context clues?" 

Darcy shrugged and turned back to her alcohol. "I'm drowning my sorrows in cheap liquor and depressing music. Or I _was_ ," she said with a pointed look. 

Tony motioned for Friday to turn her playlist back on and strolled over to her. “Oh, no. What is that you are drinking? Did you bring that into my building? It looks like that lighter fluid Natasha calls alcohol.” 

Darcy frowned into her glass. Sure it was kind of awful, but it was just fine for her purposes. “It is Natasha’s. And I’m not really drinking for the taste here. I _am_ drinking alone, however. Now go away.” 

“No can do, short stack. If I find a sad girl crying and getting trashed in my lab I have to join her.” He shrugged. “Sorry, Tower rules.” 

Darcy glared at him until she saw that he wouldn’t be swayed, motioning for him to sit with her. Tony cautiously held up the bottle she handed him, taking a hesitant whiff, and coughing as the fumes hit him. “Nope, can’t do it.” 

Finger raised, he jumped up and walked over to a workbench scattered with random chunks of metal. He peeked around before muttering an, “Aha!” and shifting a pile of junk over. From underneath a sheet of metal, he pulled out a bottle of what looked to be very expensive scotch. ”We are not drinking that swill. I got the good stuff.” 

Darcy stared at him. “ _We_ aren’t drinking at all. I am. Actually, the whole reason I came down here was to be alone. But since it seems you disregarded me kicking you out of the lab earlier, you basically ruined my plans.” 

“Again, _my lab_. My _building_. I can do what I want.” 

“Uh huh,” Darcy said only a little grumpily.

Tony took a few sips and then passed the bottle over to Darcy. Begrudgingly, she took a drink. “Ok, I take back what I said. This is so much better than Natasha’s lighter fluid.” 

“Told you.” 

The two sat in silence for awhile, just listening to the music and passing the bottle back and forth. Darcy could feel her body getting lighter, but she hadn’t passed that drunk line just yet. Tony’s voice roused her from her thoughts, “So, why were you down here drinking alone?” 

“No reason.” 

“Yeah, ok. What’s up for real?” 

Darcy really wasn’t in the sharing mood, but this was Tony. She sighed. “Ugh. So, my ex, Ian?” 

“The guy from London?” 

Darcy nodded, her lips curling up into a grimace at the memory of less than memorable bad decisions. “Him. He’s getting married. And, I don’t know,” she shook her head, fully aware that she was about to start babbling. 

“It’s not the fact that he’s getting married exactly. Like, I definitely wasn’t in love with him or anything. I’m not sure I really even liked him that much. It just stings that he was able to move on, and so quickly.” She rolled her eyes. “And I’m so single it isn’t even funny. Not that I even necessarily want a boyfriend, but I do miss that intimacy of being with someone. Not to mention the last time I had sex was, like, eons ago.” 

Tony nodded slowly and shot her a dirty grin. “So you miss this Ian guy’s sweet sweet loving?” 

Darcy snorted. “That would be a no. I can count on two hands the number of times we had sex and I can count on no hands the number of orgasms he gave me. Actually, now that I think about it, I can’t remember the last time anyone gave me an orgasm other than myself. Oh my god, that’s depressing,” Darcy groaned as she took another drink. 

Tony looked at her curiously. “Wait, you’re serious?” 

She glared at him. Oh, she really shouldn’t have said anything. “Come on. Don’t make fun. It’s not my fault no one I’ve hooked up with in recent memory knows their way around a vagina.” 

Tony shook his head earnestly. “No, no, I would never make fun of that. That’s… tragic, actually.” 

Darcy nodded emphatically. “Right?! It’s terribly depressing.” 

“Yes, that too.” 

Darcy just shrugged. “Yep. Well, new topic! How’s that new suit you’re working on? I assume that’s why you ignored my order for you to leave the lab and go to sleep.” 

“Hey! I did leave the lab and go to sleep. Turns out I only needed a little nap, now I’m as good as new.” 

Darcy looked him over, he did look rather refreshed. He’d showered, the ends of his hair curling ever so slightly, and he was wearing clean clothes. It would do. “Ok, I guess you’ve passed inspection.” 

Tony grinned and stood up, holding out his hand to pull Darcy to her feet. “Come on, let me show you what I’m working on.” 

Now, Darcy would be the first to tell anyone that Jane’s science was way out of her league. Hell, Jane’s science was out of real scientist’s leagues sometimes. Jane tended to think big. Like, really big. Of course, it worked out alright considering the big muscle-y alien god she’d gotten thanks to her work. So, Darcy worked her butt off for Jane but didn’t always know what exactly was going on. 

But Tony’s science made sense to her. She certainly wasn’t a Stark-level genius, but she got it. So, she trailed along behind Tony as he pulled up holographic diagrams with diagnostic results and armor prototypes. Darcy hopped up onto a stool and started playing with the shell of a redesign of the repulsors as he rambled on about all the new ideas he had for his suit. 

All of a sudden, he went silent as he pushed aside the hologram between them and stared at her. She arched an eyebrow. “What?” 

“I’ve been thinking,” he said seriously. 

“Well that usually doesn’t end well.” 

He glared at her and Darcy motioned for him to continue. “I’m sorry. What have you been thinking about, Tony?” 

“You. Your situation.” 

Darcy waited to see if he would elaborate, but nothing. She repeated him slowly, “My situation.” 

“Yep. We’re friends, you know, and I feel that, as friends, we need to help each other out.” 

Darcy set the repulsor down slowly. “Ok, I’m gonna need you to be very clear about exactly what you’re saying, because I think I know, but this could lead to some very serious miscommunication.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated by how dense Darcy was being, but she felt in this situation, it might be warranted. He could mean anything. Tony answered, “Your orgasm problem. You need one, I am capable of providing you with one. Seems simple enough to me.” 

Darcy blinked. Then she blinked again. Then again. “So, let me get this straight. You want to _gift_ me an orgasm. Because we’re friends.” 

“Yes.” 

The idea was not a terrible one. Darcy felt a rush of heat at the idea, actually. “Sorry, I’m still a little confused. An orgasm. Like, how?” 

Tony grinned. “Ooh, dirty talk. Is that what this is?” 

“No, no. Not dirty talk, just… I need details. Not like dirty, position-y details, but just details. I mean, we work together. Technically, I work for you. And you are saying we should just fuck?” 

“Well, technically you work for Pepper. Technically, we both do. I do own the company of course, but _details_. And you don’t have to fuck to have an orgasm. Not that I’m opposed to the idea. I’m actually the opposite of opposed. I’m just saying that I’ve been told I’m very good with my hands. And my tongue,” he finished with a lifted brow.

Darcy gave a little cough and scrambled to think through this new development. If she were being honest, certain parts of her were very interested. And he totally wouldn’t have offered unless he meant it. But, still. “So, if we were to do this, how would it work? We just have sex or whatever it is we decide to do and then pretend like it never happened?” 

Tony lifted his shoulder in a shrug. “Whatever you want. What is it you kids are calling it nowadays? Friends with benefits? We’re already friends, let’s just add some benefits.” 

Darcy thought carefully. It made sense. Darcy was pretty sure that if anyone could pull it off it would be the two of them. They’d flirted up a storm since Darcy’s first day at the Tower, and she’d be lying if she said some of those sexually charged quips she’d shared with him had been full of intent on her part. Not that she would have ever made that move. But here he was, laying it all out in a very tempting way. Taking a plunge, Darcy shrugged, a soft, “Ok,” falling from her lips. 

Tony’s eyes lit up at her response. He studied her for a moment. “Ok? You’re sure?” 

Darcy took a sip from the bottle of scotch and steeled her nerves. “Yeah, _yes_. Why not?” 

Tony grinned and clapped his hands together, coming around the table to stand in front of her. His eyes traveled down her body slowly, then back up to hers where she saw they had darkened. They had that look they got whenever he had set his mind to something and wanted it more than anything. Darcy would be lying if she said it wasn’t a good look. 

He took a step forward and closed the distance between them until it was almost nonexistent, but still not touching her. Tony leaned forward, hand snaking behind her neck to keep her steady, and caught her lips with his. Darcy let their tongues brush against each other and she could taste the tang of alcohol in the heat of his mouth. She leaned forward to get closer to him, but Tony stepped back. 

In a lightning quick movement, he twirled the stool around until Darcy was facing the table. She felt him come to stand behind her, not touching her at first. Darcy’s heart beat faster as he softly pulled her hair over her right shoulder, his fingertips dragging against the curve of her throat. She could feel his breath ghost over her skin as he placed soft kisses at her neck, and she tilted her head to give him easier access. His hands spread across her shoulders and down her arms until he reached her hands, pulling them up and placing them flat on the table. 

“Stay,” he growled into Darcy's ear. 

He ran his hands back up her arms, and let them ghost down her side. With a soft squeeze to her hips, Tony pressed his chest to her back and softly nipped along her neck. Darcy’s soft moan seemed to spur him on. Tony’s hand played along her sides, then up to trace the curve of her breasts. “I don’t like this shirt.” 

“I hate it,” Darcy agreed. 

Tony huffed, then pulled her top off, making sure her hands went back to the table. Once she was shirtless, he resumed his mapping out of her body with his hands. His fingertips were rough, dragging against her soft skin, and Darcy thought it might be heaven. She could feel the heat of his hands as he ran them along her thighs, one sliding up to cup her center as he pressed against her, the hard ridge of his erection at her back. 

Tony slid one hand up to her chest, dipping into the cup of her bra to drag his calloused fingertips across her nipple. His other hand played at the edge of her leggings before dipping inside to touch her bare skin. It seemed like sparks radiating from every point of contact between them. Tony’s fingers edged under her panties to slide over her and trace his fingertips along her slit. He gently stroked her before dipping one finger in. “You’re so wet.” 

Darcy nodded and bit her lip as Tony’s finger circled her clit. His touch was too light and Darcy needed more pressure, and she shifted her hips forward to rub against his hand. She felt the rumble of his chuckle at her back and he lifted his finger away from her, the loss of contact drawing her out of the haze she was in. She huffed softly at the loss of stimulation. “You know that my lack of orgasms is why we’re doing this, right?” 

“Have a little patience.” 

Tony touched her once again, his finger going back to tracing those maddening circles around her delicate nub. Her hands turned to fists as she struggled to keep them on the table. Darcy arched back against him, short gasps coming out of her mouth at the fingers that stroked her sensitive skin. Tony caught her nipple in one of his fingers of his free hand, toying with it as he increased the pressure between her legs. That, in combination with the biting and sucking along Darcy’s neck caused a spiral of pleasure throughout Darcy’s body. 

She tilted her hips to rub against Tony as a thrill rushed through her. Her body flushed as the pressure increased, more and more, until she crashed with a choked cry, a shiver coursing through her. 

She slumped back against Tony, his fingers caressing her gently as she came down, the biting and sucking turned to soft kisses along her hairline. Darcy reached back to pet Tony’s head and nodded. “Yeah, that was good. The stories are true: Very Good with Hands.” 

Tony chuckled and slid his hand out of her top to rest in the dip between her neck and shoulder, pulling his other out of her pants, wiping his fingers on his shirt before setting it on her hip. “I'm glad to hear it.” 

He was still resting hard and heavy against her back, his fingertips twitching against her skin at every movement she made against him. Darcy lifted her hands from the lab table and slipped it behind her back, between Tony and herself, her fingers gliding along his erection. Tony's hands tightened against her skin and she heard the hitch in his breath. “You sure about that?” 

Darcy gave him a stroke through his pants and said innocently, “I thought you weren't opposed to the idea of fucking.” 

“I think I said I was the opposite of opposed.” 

Darcy nodded softly, looking lost in thought as she recalled his words from earlier. “Yes, I do believe those were the words you used. I may have similar feelings on the subject.” 

“Yeah?” came Tony's rough voice in her ear. 

Darcy nodded and took her hand back, sliding off the stool and turning to face Tony. Which, was awkward, but not. Somehow the whole thing felt inevitable, but it was still _Tony_. The guy who she watched baking show marathons with at 2 a.m., the guy who let her play around in his lab, even when he didn't want to be around people, the guy who could make her laugh harder than just about anyone else. 

She watched as he looked her over, standing in front of him clad only in her leggings and a bra, and she could see the obvious haze of lust in his eyes. But he wasn't making a move, a telling sign from the man who seemed so self assured most of the time. Darcy took a steadying breath and hooked her leggings in her thumbs and pulled them down. She stepped out of them and gave Tony a defiant look. He met her eyes and pulled his shirt over his head, puffing out his chest even though Darcy knew he had mixed emotions about the mass of scar tissue there. 

Darcy let her eyes roam over his body, the solid muscle that he kept hidden beneath old t-shirts and three-piece suits. He took a step forward and unbuttoned his pants, finally letting them drop to the floor, giving Darcy a look at the bulge tenting his underwear. As retaliation, Darcy reached behind her and unhooked her bra, the straps sliding down her arms until she pulled the whole thing off. She watched as Tony's eyes dropped and he took in a deep breath. “Ok, that is better than I imagined, and I have an excellent imagination.” 

“You've imagined this?” Of course she assumed he had, but it would be nice to hear.

“Probably more than I should.” 

Darcy grinned. “Same.” 

She finally wiggled out of her underwear and stepped forward to press her lips against Tony's. He walked her backwards to the couch and, never breaking the kiss, managed to shuck his underwear and sit, pulling Darcy into his lap. 

She wrapped her arm around his neck and pressed her body against his, enjoying the feeling of his body firm against hers. Tony’s hands mapped out her skin, gliding down the slope of her neck, tracing the curves of her breasts, gripping her ass and pulling her close to him. 

With his arm anchoring her to his chest, Tony pulled her to the side as he leaned over to rifle through the table beside the couch. He pulled out a foil wrapper and held it up. “Would you like to do the honor, or shall I?” 

Darcy rolled her eyes and lifted her chin. “Go ahead.” Truth was, she was content watching. Once Tony had the condom in place, he gave himself a few firm strokes and Darcy was certain the image of him touching himself was going to be seared permanently into her memory. Tony’s cock was between her legs and she gave a tilt to her hips and felt him slide against her. She allowed him to pull her down and arch his hips up, the head of his cock catching against her clit. A whimper on her lips at the sensation, Darcy clasped on to his shoulders. The two of them were slick by this point, their bodies slipping together as Darcy pressed herself down and arched against him. 

Tony’s head dipped to take her nipple in his mouth, the hot heat enveloping it. Darcy gripped at his head, holding him in place, the tiny darts of his tongue against her sensitive skin feeling like heaven. Darcy shifted back, reaching between them to take his cock in her hands. She ran her fingers over it, giving a few steady strokes. Tony groaned into her neck and she lined him up between her legs. 

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, never breaking contact as she lowered herself, slowly impaling herself on his cock. Once he was fully seated, Darcy leaned against him, enjoying the fullness for a moment before lifting ever so slightly. She sank again, this time tilting her body back just a bit as Tony’s hands gripped her hips. 

Those hands that she could sit and watch for hours, soldering and bending metal, creating new tech. His calloused hands that spoke of his hard work, brushing roughly against her skin, grip tightening as he guided their bodies into a rhythm. Darcy could feel a coiling in her spine as she rode Tony, a feeling that amplified as he slipped his hand between them and gave her clit a brush of his thumb. 

Darcy rolled her hips so that with every movement either of them made, Tony’s cock brushed against her most sensitive spot. That feeling that she had been missing for so long came creeping back and a tenseness filled Darcy’s body. She forced herself to stay with the rhythm they’d fallen into, and gasped out an, “I’m almost there,” so Tony would keep doing what he was doing. The steady circles Tony was making around her clit helped push her over the edge, Darcy coming with Tony’s name on her lips. 

“Fuck,” Tony groaned in her ear as his hips tilted up into hers at a faster pace. His fingertips pressed into her skin and if she woke up tomorrow with bruises, well, she would know that she had totally earned them. 

She could tell Tony was close, and within moments, Darcy felt him stifling his groan into her shoulder as his movements faltered. Darcy didn’t move as Tony came down, his breathing finally slowing. Tony lifted her enough to pull out, then pulled her back down against him, stroking her hair as the sweat began to cool on their bodies.

Darcy lifted her head and gazed at him with a bit of shyness, but the look in Tony’s eyes was pure awe. And maybe a little sparkle of deviousness, because he was Tony and he’d just gotten something he’d wanted very much. Darcy narrowed her eyes at him and tugged gently on his hair. “What’s with the look?” 

He shrugged innocently. “I don’t know what look you are referring to.” 

She traced her fingers around Tony’s jaw, grabbing his chin and holding it in place. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, then shook his chin. “That look, right there. You are being very devious, mister.” 

Tony’s face was filled with bliss as he ran his hands down her back. “Well, I was just thinking. A nasty habit, I know. But I was thinking, that’s two.” 

“Two?” 

“Orgasms. Right?” 

Darcy covered her grin and tried to look very serious. “Yes, that sounds about right.” 

“Well, I was just figuring out how many more I could get tonight.” 

“You're a hardworking guy, I'm sure you could do just about anything if you tried hard enough,” Darcy said with a sassy grin. She crawled off his lap, grabbing her shirt off the floor as she hopped across the lab. He stood, throwing the condom into the trash can, and pulled a towel from one of his workstations, wrapping it around his hips and following her as she pulled on her clothes. 

She headed towards the door, pausing as she she spoke, “I'm going to get cleaned up, then crawl in bed and not leave for a few hours. Wanna join me?” 

Tony considered this. “Maybe I should.”

“Yeah, maybe you should. I hear shower orgasms count double.” Darcy shrugged and left the lab, grinning at the sound of Tony scurrying to catch up. 


End file.
